The visual cycle of the ocellus of the larval mosquito Aedes aegypti will be characterized by microphotometry. We will examine the relationship of the visual cycle to aspects of photoreceptor function, particularly to visual adaptation measured by the electroretinogram and by intracellular recording. We will also study factors regulating the systhesis and degradation of photoreceptor membrane and visual pigment.